


来日方长

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	来日方长

罗浮生发现罗勤耕一直在处心积虑接近一个叫夏安妮的女人，他有些失落，甚至有些愤恨，那个口口声声说会永远爱自己，爱自己母亲的人，居然就这么随随便便地喜欢上了别人。

他偷偷跑去跟踪那个女人，想看看她到底有什么好，能把自己的父亲莫得晕头转向什么都顾不得。

夏安妮告诉罗勤耕，罗浮生好像经常跟踪自己的时候，罗勤耕吓了一跳，他把罗浮生叫到跟前，让他跪在地上，他仔仔细细打量着自己的儿子，好长时间，一言不发。

罗浮生不知道自己为什么被要求跪下，但是也不敢问，从小到大罗勤耕只有那么两次让他跪着打了他，但是也都是被自己打架闹事惹得气急了才狠心惩罚的，不过他都好久没打过架了。不知道什么事情竟会惹他如此。

“为什么跟踪安妮？你想做什么？”终于罗勤耕嗓音有些沙哑地开口道。

“什么？”罗浮生仿佛没听清，他觉得自己心都在颤。

“我问你为什么跟踪夏安妮？！你想做什么？”罗勤耕暴怒，扬手狠狠打了罗浮生一个耳光。

罗浮生被打的偏了偏头，他终于相信了刚刚自己的耳朵没有听错，他居然是因为那个女人让自己罚跪，竟然还因为那个女人抽了自己一个耳光，罗浮生慢慢扭回头顶着满脸的手指印笑的张扬“所以今天就是因为那个她？爹您心疼了？那贱人向您告状了？” 

罗勤耕没想到罗浮生居然会说出这样的话，气的颤抖着手指着罗浮生，看着他脸上红肿的指痕又气又恼又心疼“你…你…”气火攻心竟说不出一句完整的话。

“怎么了，爹，我怎么了？怎么不说了？是不是还要再给儿子一巴掌？我万万没想到居然是因为那个贱人，您居然因为她让我跪，还打我。哈哈真是好笑。”罗浮生带着恶意笑着说，

“不许…不许你那么说你夏阿姨！”罗浮生脸上那刺眼的红痕让罗勤耕有些不敢直视，说话都有些磕磕巴巴，他觉得自己确实有点冲动，有些不问青红皂白了。

“夏阿姨？呵呵，她也配！”罗浮生腾的站起来，一步步逼近罗勤耕，有些口不择言地说：“您忘了我的母亲了吗？您忘了是谁口口声声说会永远爱她的吗？这就是您的永远？”

罗勤耕被罗浮生逼得一步步后退，直到退到墙边的椅子前退无可退，才一屁股坐了下去，“你…你放肆。”明明一句训斥的话，给罗勤耕说的一点底气都没有。他确实说过那样的话，“可是…可是浮生你妈妈都已经去世十年了…”

“呵呵，十年？”罗浮生眼里爬过一丝乌云，凑到罗勤耕耳边一字一句地说：“这就是您所谓的永远？还是说您就是这么…饥渴？”

罗勤耕呆呆地看着罗浮生眨了眨眼，没想到罗浮生会说出这么有辱斯文的话。可是他的德行却让他连句训斥的话都说不出口。

罗浮生看着被自己逼到椅子里的父亲，邪恶地笑了笑捏着罗勤耕的下巴说“看来爹爹真的是饥渴了，也是，正常男人，总会有欲望的。那不如就让儿子来满足爹爹吧~”

椅子里的人战战兢兢地看着一脸阴森的儿子，忽然之间觉得这样的罗浮生有些陌生，竟让他有些看不懂了。

罗勤耕一向是个温润的君子，对谁都不曾说过什么重话，对罗浮生也一直都是言传身教，他一直觉得自己的教育还算是成功的， 罗浮生虽然调皮捣蛋，但是还算是明事理，懂是非，只是有一点，他忽略了儿子对自己的感情。

罗浮生五六岁的时候妈妈就去世了，从小跟罗勤耕相依为命，第一次对罗勤耕产生不一样的感情的时候连他自己都没察觉。他只觉得罗勤耕对自己体贴备至，教他念书写字给他讲故事，晚上搂着他入睡，他喜欢这样的感觉，虽然不知道这是什么感情，但是他觉得可以永远这样下去。没想到居然就出了个夏安妮，他绝不允许任何人抢走自己的父亲，绝不允许！

看着罗勤耕紧张的样子，罗浮生笑着舔了舔虎牙，突然抓起他的衣领一把把人掼到地上，也不顾罗勤耕被撞的直抽气，随手抄起桌上的鸡毛掸子“啪！”地一声砸在了罗勤耕胳膊上。”

“呜~”罗勤耕呜咽一声，细皮嫩肉的书生哪里承受过这个，而且最主要的是疼痛的根源竟然来自于自己的儿子。罗勤耕悲愤交加，红着眼眶咬了咬颤抖地嘴唇，指着罗浮生的手指都在发抖“罗浮生。。你！你简直。。畜生！”

这应该是罗勤耕说过最重的话了，罗浮生却丝毫不在意地挑了挑眉，凑到罗勤耕面前吹了吹那人颤抖的睫毛，“那又怎么样？爹爹不还是要被畜生打？”

暧昧的气息像是一团滚烫的气浪焦灼地笼罩在两人周围，让罗勤耕更慌了，下意识地扬手又打了罗浮生一个耳光，“啪”的一声脆响，在安静的房间里炸裂开来。这一下几乎用尽了罗勤耕所有的力气，罗浮生本就红肿的脸颊这下又是肿起一个新高度。

罗浮生伸手摸了摸有些麻木的脸颊，滚烫的触觉让他有些兴奋，触手摸到的血迹被他随意地抹在罗勤耕脸颊，阴恻恻地说“爹爹下手还真是狠呢，那么接下来…是不是该轮到儿子了？”

罗勤耕怕了，他不知道该怎么面对这样的罗浮生，也不知道后面会发生什么，他再次扬起了手，巴掌在离着罗浮生只有几厘米的时候被挡住了。

罗浮生伸手捏住了罗勤耕的小臂，拿着他的手在自己脸颊轻轻拍了拍，笑眼弯弯地看着罗勤耕“爹爹还真是狠心呢，怎么还打上瘾了？”

罗浮生掰过那几根纤长的手指，放在嘴边吻了吻，脸上笑意在一瞬间消失，一把推开罗勤耕的胳膊，任他跌在地上，抽出身上的皮带对折一下，翻过罗勤耕的身体，啪地一下狠狠抽在了罗勤耕青衫掩映的大腿上。

“啊!”罗勤耕惨叫一声，疼的眼前有些发黑，他觉得腿上的皮肤像是被刀子割开一样，周围的皮肤都在突突地跳着。

罗浮生双目充血，他恨夏安妮，也恨罗勤耕，没给罗勤耕太多适应的时间，皮带就接二连三地落在了臀腿间，罗勤耕忍不住往前爬，可是身后的皮带却像是长了眼也长了腿，带着风刁钻地一下一下在身后炸响，罗勤耕疼的眼泪都出来了，巨大的羞耻心他想一头撞死，自己到底是做了什么孽，让自己的亲儿子扔在地上这么羞辱。

这么想也就这么做了，他紧爬两步就要把头往桌角撞，罗浮生看他动作心知不好，长腿一迈一把揪住罗勤耕后颈衣领把人拎了回来。

罗浮生把罗勤耕扔回原来的位置，看着那人紧闭的双眼怒极反笑，“爹爹真是厉害，居然想死，您就这么想抛下我吗，就因为那个女人？爹爹怎么这么贱呢？”

罗浮生有些口不择言，他当然知道罗勤耕并不是因为夏安妮寻死，任谁被自己的儿子按在地上这样没脸没皮地打屁股，也会受不住，何况罗勤耕这样面皮如纸的人。可是他就是不想放过他，他真的恨，两个人在一起不好吗？为什么，她夏安妮有什么好？

满腔的恨意让罗浮生有些魔怔，走过去把兀自闭眼流泪的罗勤耕按在地上，撩起他身后的长衫，一把把衫下的长裤扯到腿弯漏出已经有些红肿的双臀，罗勤耕感觉下身一凉，紧接着皮带就一下一下咬了上来，还没来得及喊叫，仿佛带着千钧之力连续不断的十几下皮带就又抽了下来，原本红肿的双臀，直接就有些发黑发紫了。

罗勤耕抽着气，瞪大双眼，不可置信地回头看了看，就发现自己正撅着赤裸的屁股被儿子按在地上用皮带抽。瞬间眼眶就湿润了，铺天盖地的悲伤和绝望漫上心头，眼泪不受控制地大颗大颗落了下来，罗勤耕哽咽着说“浮…浮生，别这样，饶了我吧，求你了…浮生…”

羞耻心的作用下，说完这些话，罗勤耕忍不住趴在地上把头埋在臂弯呜呜地哭了起来，哭的浑身都在颤抖，真的是太失败了，怎么会这样，怎么就成了这样呢？

罗浮生看着罗勤耕惨烈的双臀和颤抖的身体，停下手里的动作，邪笑着伸手抚摸着那滚烫的皮肤，指尖试探性地触到臀间的幽谷，纤长的手指骨节分明，带着浓重的侵略意味，罗浮生将一根缓缓塞进了罗勤耕干涩的甬道，看着手下因为自己的动作打着激灵的身躯，巨大的满足感油然而生，您是我的，也只能是我的。

罗勤耕感觉到体内作孽的手指，居然没有生气，只是回过头呆呆的看了正在身后动作着的罗浮生，半天他都没有反应过来是怎么回事，等他终于红着脸弄明白怎么回事的时候几乎想要找条地缝钻进去。

大片雪白的皮肤漏在外面，臀上的青青紫紫和旁边的雪白形成鲜明的对比，这一切都在昭示着身后那人的暴行。

罗勤耕觉得这样实在是有些失控了，手比脑子更先做出了反应，他猛的转过身扬手照着罗浮生脸上又是一巴掌，清脆的声音在屋子里回荡开来。

罗浮生有些恼羞成怒，他在屋里暴躁地来回转了几圈，终于找到一根绳子，回来的时候就看见罗勤耕已经穿好了裤子，正跌跌撞撞地向门口跑去。

罗浮生气笑了，长腿一迈两步到了罗勤耕身后，拽住领子一把把他揪了回来往地上一扔，三下五除二把人胳膊连着整个上身都绑了个结结实实。

罗勤耕红着眼眶死死地咬着唇瞪着罗浮生，缓缓的吐出两个字“畜生。”

口气里的鄙夷让罗浮生有些恼怒，他不敢再看罗勤耕水一样的眸子，索性一把把人按在地上按成了个塌腰耸臀的姿势，就着这姿势一把就把罗勤耕刚刚穿上的裤子扯了下来。

“啪！”地一声脆响，罗浮生一巴掌就扇在了罗勤耕翘起的臀峰上。罗勤耕上身被绑着趴在地上，腰上被罗浮生的手掌压住无论如何都使不上力气，费劲半天也只是在罗浮生手下扭动几下。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！”看着不听话的罗勤耕，罗浮生气血上涌一连几下用力抽在了罗勤耕屁股上伤势最重的地方，罗勤耕疼的用不上力气，歪了歪险些栽倒下去，罗浮生大手一扶，将人拉回来摆正。

看人终于不再剧烈反抗，罗浮生坏心思又浮上心头，一只手按住罗勤耕后腰，另一只手又伸出两个指头，向着那从未被人进入过的地方转了进去。

生硬的动作牵动着肿胀的双臀，罗勤耕情不自禁地呻吟出声，这声低吟让罗浮生浑身都燥热了起来，他忍着欲望，耐着性子一点一点在罗勤耕后穴抠挖着，干涩火热的甬道包裹着罗浮生的手指，温暖的感觉竟让他有些痴迷。

罗勤耕感觉到后穴里的手指逐渐增多，不安地费力想往前爬，却怎么都逃不出罗浮生的控制，他的脸上已经爬满了泪水，他恨自己软弱，跑不了，死不掉，只能一边流泪一边喃喃地说“浮生…我是你爹啊！我是你爹啊，你怎么可以这样对我，怎么可以？”

罗浮生笑了笑，低头轻轻吻了吻罗勤耕青肿的臀尖，极尽缱绻的吻像是对待什么珍惜的宝贝一般。

“是啊，您是我爹，但是您居然要丢下我，忘记母亲，去找其他女人，与其那样，还不如让浮生来占有你，谁也别想把你从我身边夺走，谁也别想！”罗浮生泄愤似的开始对着那被蹂躏过的肉体大力啃噬起来，鼻子里喷出的热气和眼里淌出的泪水几乎要把罗勤耕融化。

半晌，罗浮生终于停下嘴上的动作，不再说什么，就着刚刚被捅的有些松软的后穴又伸进去了一根手指。。。。

当罗浮生终于觉得那温暖的小口已经准备好可以容纳自己的时候，就再也控制不住自己，两下解开了自己的裤子，漏出了肿胀的性器，也不脱裤子，就那么扶着自己的欲望对着父亲的小口一下顶了进去。

咯嘣咯嘣的响声从罗勤耕紧闭的嘴里发出， 撕裂的疼痛让他几乎咬碎了自己的牙齿，汗珠顺着额头滚滚滑落，打湿了额前碎发，又顺着向下流到了眼睛里，刺的眼睛几乎都有些睁不开。

汗水伴着泪珠顺着苍白的皮肤滴滴答答掉在地上。罗勤耕恨不得当场昏过去，可是回应他的只是头脑的越发清明，巨大的痛楚清楚地提醒着他自己正趴在地上像条狗一样被自己的儿子侵犯，可是他浑身绵软的连自杀都成了奢侈，他从来没有像现在这样痛恨过自己这弱不禁风的身子。

温暖的穴道包裹着肿胀的性器，罗浮生被快感包裹着，他觉得自己像是飞起来一样。虽然做了足够的扩张，但是因为他尺寸实在是太大，又没有润滑，刚刚凭着蛮力捅进去，现在却在里面再也动弹不得，干涩的甬道紧紧咬着罗浮生的性器。让他前进后退都成了问题，大手啪地一声拍在了罗勤耕臀上，罗浮生有些烦躁地说“嘶～屁股放松点！爹爹小嘴儿怎么这么馋，是想夹死浮生吗？”

一句话像是炸雷般在罗勤耕耳边轰鸣起来，他用尽全身的力气拼命挣扎着，大颗大颗眼泪连着串的往下掉。

可是他哪里挣的过罗浮生，本就力气小，又被这么一番折腾，他那用尽全力的动作反而有些挑逗的感觉，让罗浮生插在他身体里的东西又涨大了一圈，撑得他后穴几乎都有些麻了，意识到现在的情况，自闭一样的趴在那里默默掉泪，再也做不出其他反抗的动作。只能流着泪，无助地喃喃着“不要，我是你爹啊，浮生。浮生啊。”

罗浮生也不管他，掐着他细瘦的腰身，吸了口气缓慢地抽送起来，从来没有被进入过的地方该死的柔软，让罗浮生几乎当场就要缴械。

“爹爹，你的小穴好软好热啊，夹的浮生好舒服。”看着罗勤耕臊得浑身通红的样子。罗浮生更是生了挑逗的心思，他一边大力抽插着，一边嘴里说着浑话。

罗勤耕闭着眼，不敢看发生的事情，他现在只盼着赶紧结束，能逃离这个让他尝尽苦头的世界。

当罗浮生终于射进罗勤耕身体的时候，滚烫的精液让他有些战栗，他的意识几乎都有些发散了，眼泪却还是止不住地成串的往下流。

罗浮生把性器从罗勤耕穴里拔出来，在他滚烫的臀上擦了擦，看着趴在地上痉挛的人，终究是有些不忍，于是不顾罗勤耕拼命的的挣扎，弯腰一把把人抱起来走到浴室，仔仔细细把人冲洗一下随手扯了一条浴巾把人包上就抱着进了自己的卧室。

把人轻轻放在床上，罗浮生不知道从哪儿找来一个带着链子的项圈，不顾罗勤耕拼命的挣扎和哀求。把人按在床上就把项圈扣在了罗勤耕细白的颈间，另外一头锁在了床头。

罗浮生挑着眉毛晃了晃手里的钥匙，“爹爹，以后没有我的允许，您就在家待着，哪儿也不许去，乖乖在家等我，记住今天的疼，记不住的话我不介意后面再给您加深一下印象。”

罗勤耕一言不发地看着罗浮生，脸红的像是要滴血，有些苦涩的泪珠带着滚烫的温度流到嘴边，吞到肚里。最后像是认命一样闭上眼，再不给罗浮生任何反应。

看着阳光透过纱帘打在罗勤耕脸上，湿润的睫毛颤颤巍巍，像只被雨水打湿，落魄的蝴蝶，惊心动魄的美。罗浮生笑了。

爹爹，我们来日方长。


End file.
